…Till Death Does Us Part Epilogue
by writestories315
Summary: An assignment gets a little bit out of control and To Be Or


Title – …Till Death Does Us Part - Epilogue

Authors' Names - Michi and Carol or Carol and Michi 

E-mail – Carol at Writestories315@yahoo.com and 

Michi at catherinebellfan@gmx.de or mp111275@yahoo.de  

Rating – PG 

Spoilers – Defiantly takes place in season 9.  Harm is with the CIA and Mattie doesn't exist. 

Disclaimer – Well, we didn't own it during the first 22 parts.  The epilogue is no different people.  Sorry to disappoint ya'.

Summary- An assignment gets a little bit out of control and To Be Or Not To Be that's the question here. 

Authors Notes- 

1. Since everyone was begging at the end of Part 22 we decided to post the rest. 

2. We both want to give a huge thanks to Kay for being our beta reader.  

3. Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad…..

*************************************************************

Mac's Apartment

7:20 AM

Her tears fell down her cheeks like a stream through the woods.  She rocked back and forth as her hands shook.  Her breath caught in her throat as the pain moved around her body.  Her heart and soul were broken on the floor.  They were broken like the dreams which filled her throughout the night.

She roughly rubbed her hands across her face and attempted to take a full breath only to have it stall in her mouth as she gasped for air.  A gut wrenching sob escaped and filled the room with sadness.

Mac looked around the room through her tear-filled eyes, trying to find something to help her gain her control.  Her eyes fell upon her sneakers.  Slowly she stood up from the floor, but not before picking up the annulment papers and the note.  She placed them on the counter top as she walked out of the kitchen.

Her hands wiped her eyes as she squared her shoulders.  Marine training started to take control of her as she walked into her bedroom.  She quickly pulled running pants, a t-shirt, and clean underwear from her dresser.  Then she moved into the bathroom and dressed, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back into a small ponytail.

She exited the bathroom and moved into her closet pulling a light jacket to wear over her running gear, since it was raining.  She found the jacket and walked towards the kitchen.

As she passed the couch there was a knock at the door.  She looked over at the door and wondered who was visiting her at this hour.  Mac glanced through the peephole and cursed.

She slowly opened the door but before her visitor could utter one word, Mac's hand shot out and slapped him firmly across his cheek.

Harm's head snapped back from the force of her hit.  He was expecting it, but it still hurt like hell.  He moved his hand to his cheek as he stared at the angry woman in front of him.  No words were exchanged as he took in the hurt and rage in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Harm finally stated.

"I have nothing to say to you," Mac spat back to him.

Harm felt like smirking, but realized she might hit him again.  "Good.  Then I'll be able to actually finish a conversation with you."

Mac narrowed her glare at him.  "I can finish this conversation right now.  Goodbye."  

Mac tried to shut the door, but Harm grabbed it and forced it open.  He pushed against the door and won, forcing himself into the apartment.

Before she was able to protest Harm cut her off.  "I've got a few things to say to you, so don't even try to kick me out of here."

"Fine!  I'll just leave," Mac yelled at him.  

She started to pass by him to go into the kitchen to get her shoes.  Harm reached at her and grabbed her arms.  Knowing she would go on the defensive he quickly pushed her back against the wall and pinned her hands above her head.  He stood as close to her as possible so she couldn't move her knees and hit him where it would hurt most.

He looked down at the woman pressed between him and the wall.  Her eyes were filled with rage and anger.  He quickly noted that look was almost as emotional as the ones she gave him last night.  One part of his brain also thought this position could be very beneficial at another time.

"Let go of me, damn it!"  Mac protested as she tried to move away from him.

"Not until you promise to listen to me,"  Harm told her as he held her tighter.

Mac struggled against him.  She tried to pull her arms from his hands, but he just held her tighter.  When she tried to lift a knee or foot, he pressed himself closer.  This wasn't helping anything.  Her emotions were starting to go haywire again.  The feel of his body against hers was too much, but what toppled that, was the smell of his aftershave.  She moved some more, but then stopped; he was too much for her right now.

Harm felt her body stop moving and her face softened.  "Just leave me, Harm."

Harm relaxed his hold on her, but still kept her in this position.  "I can't, Mac."

She looked into his eyes.  "You should.  It's the best thing for you."

"No it's not."  Harm paused.  "If I let go of you, will you listen to me?"

Mac shook her head.

Harm wasn't going to let that cut it.  "Promise."

"Don't you trust me?"  Mac asked with a minor innocent look in her eyes.

Harm smirked.  "Usually very much, but right now….no."

Mac groaned and renewed her struggle.  Harm quickly straightened his hold on her.  After a few strong pulls Mac stopped, but Harm didn't loosen his hold.

"Okay, I promise,"  Mac said giving up in defeat for now.

"Okay,"  Harm repeated as he slowly let go of her hands and took a step back from her.

Mac moved her arms to her sides and took a deep calming breath, before she lifted a hand to hit Harm.  Harm saw the hand coming and grabbed it, then turned her and pulled her back against his chest, his arms effectively trapping her arms and herself against him again.

"Damn it, Mac.  Will you just let me explain myself?"

"No.  Just leave and get out of my life."  Mac struggled against him and tried to trip him, but didn't succeed.  Her anger started to turn into frustration as she tried and tried to free herself from his grasp.  Once she reached her frustration level, the tears started to run down her face.  "Just leave, Harm.  I'm not worth this."

He felt her body start to shake as her tears grew.  He relaxed his hold against her and after a few minutes moved them to the couch.  Harm was in shock as the tears just flowed down her cheek.  What surprised him even more was when she let him pull her into his arms so he could try to soothe her tears.

"Just leave and make your life better,"  Mac softly sobbed.

"Never."  Harm ran his hand through her hair.

Mac lifted her head from his chest.  "You already did leave."

"But I'm back."

"Why?"

Harm reached to the coffee table and used a tissue to wipe her eyes.  "I need to talk to you."

"You don't need to tell me anything, Harm.  I know why you left,"  Mac stated to him.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do.  You left because you don't want me."

"I never said that," Harm quickly told her.

"Then what do you need to tell me?"  Mac asked as her eyes filled back up with tears of hurt.

"I left because I love you," Harm said to Mac in a calm voice.

Mac took a deep breath and stared at him as if he had grown another head.  "You have one hell of a way of showing that!"

"Will you just be quiet and let me explain?"  Harm demanded.

Mac shut her mouth and stared at him slightly surprised by his tone of voice.

Harm took a breath.  "I left because Blaisdell called me and needed me at Langley.  After I got off the phone with him, I realized that I couldn't be married to you and work with the CIA."  He paused to see if she understood what he was saying.  She didn't say anything so he continued.  "So I signed the papers and left.  I got to Langley and as Blaisdell told me about the mission, I had another realization.  Do you know what I realized?"

"No," Mac said in a very soft voice.

Harm reached between them and took one of her hands into his.  "I realized that I couldn't work for the CIA and be married to you."

Mac gave him a confused look as she noted he just rephrased the same sentence.

"So in the middle of the briefing I stood up and told Blaisdell I quit."

"You quit the CIA?"

"Yeah.  He wasn't happy and neither was Kershaw, but I had to do it.  They tried to argue with me, but I still said no.  They debriefed me and I left."  Harm stood up and knelt on the floor in front of Mac.  "I figured you would still be asleep, so I went home, showered and changed.  Mac, I love you and I want to be your husband.  Your real husband."

Mac stared at him as she felt some new tears prick at her eyes.  "But your note said you wanted this to be real."

"Yes, I do.  Oh, Honey, I do."  He lifted a hand to her face and cupped her cheek.  "I want a real wedding for you and me.  I want Harriet to wear some bridesmaid dress and Little AJ to tug on his suit collar.  I want my mom to be sitting in the pew in some god ugly hat that she bought for the occasion.  I want Frank holding her hand and giving her tissues as she cries through the service.  I want Sturgis and Bud to tell me that you're the best thing to ever happen to me, even though I already know it.  I want your Uncle Matt to threaten my life if I ever hurt you.  But most of all, I want you to be my wife.  I want you to be my life." 

Mac choked back the tears and sob that was building in her throat.  She took a deep breath and stared at his face.  "What about the annulment?"

"I don't want it.  I never have.  I want you."  Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out a small royal blue box.  He opened the box to reveal a diamond and ruby engagement ring.  "I want you as my wife.  Will you marry me?" 

Mac looked at the ring then back at Harm as he wore his heart on his sleeve.  Instead of answering him she stood up and walked into the kitchen.  Harm remained in his spot worried about what she was doing.  A few seconds later, Mac walked into the living room with the annulment papers.

She looked at him.  "Can Chloe be in the wedding?"

Harm laughed as he stood up and walked over to her.  "Yes.  Just say you'll marry me." 

Mac looked at the annulment papers.  She pulled the last page off of the papers and let the marriage license fall to the ground.  Then she slowly tore the papers in half.  Once the papers where in two parts, they fell to the ground in a soft flutter.

Harm smiled as he looked at her.  He took a step closer to her and she moved towards him.

"I'm not to going to marry you," Mac said. 

Harm gave her a confused look.  

"I'm going to stay married to you," Mac informed him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss of true love.

Harm pulled back from the kiss.  "I love you."

"I love you," Mac echoed back before pulling his delicious lips to hers again.  The kiss dragged on until Harm remembered the ring in his hands.

He took a step back and Mac groaned from the lack of his body against hers.  He smiled as he took her left hand into his and slid the ring on to her finger.  "You're mine, Sarah MacKenzie."

"Rabb," Mac corrected him.  "It's Sarah Rabb."

"You're mine forever."  Harm pulled her back to him and started to descend upon her lips again.

"For eternity," Mac sighed as their lips met in a kiss, which finalized their commitment and love for each other.

The End

Carol - Gee...wouldn't that be nice???

Michi - Yep. It sure would.

Carol - All would be right with the FF.

Michi - Yep.

Carol - Are we nice?

Michi - I think they called us evil, mischievous, and mean.

Carol - Oh, yeah. That's right. Hummm....we are, aren't we.

Michi - But we're fun, too.

Carol - True. Think they're going to be mad?

Michi - Who cares? I have chocolate.

Carol - Me too, but I think we should tell them.

Michi - We probably should.

Michi and Carol - APRIL'S FOOLS!!!!

(Michi and Carol now are ducking to avoid all and any objects being thrown against them....good thing they live in different countries.)

In case anyone hasn't beamed us with a baseball bat or stole Michi's chocolate…..Chapter 2 of Till Death Do You Part will be out soon.  We promise more evilness. – Michi and Carol

Michi – Incoming!

Carol – Ouch!!  Damn it! That's going to leave a mark.


End file.
